chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
HiS
HiS 'is a young adult book released on October 12, 2017. Summary ''When the hottest, leather jacket wearing "Bad Boy" becomes your next door neighbor... will this turn out to be a good thing? Or will this lead to heartache and full of trouble? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Sexy God in Leather Jacket When the hottest, leather jacket wearing "Bad Boy" becomes your next door neighbor...will this turn out to be a good thing? Or will this lead to heartache and full of trouble? Chapter 2: Would You Be My Nightmare Having an older sister can be great but at times... it can have its downside. Yours, on the other hand isn't your typical sisterly love. Will both of you be able to make amends before things get out... Chapter 3: Your Knight In Shining Armor Your drunk boyfriend is making a fool out of himself and now he's trying to hit on you while your family is in another room with the guest. How will this night play out and what will happen when Kyle... Chapter 4: The Fake Out You caught your sister making out with your boyfriend! The betrayal cuts you deep inside but you find comfort in Kyle's words. But will this last? Chapter 5: ____ Kyle seems to know all the right words to say and while your heart says "yes", your head wants to protect you from another heartache. Will kyle be able to break through your wall? Chapter 6: I'm Not an Asshole School is absolutely awful. Kyle suddenly become "Mr. Popular" while you become the center of rumors. Now, who will defend your reputation? Chapter 7: Rumor Sometimes, when rumors spread our, all you can do is smile, move on, hold back tears and pretend everything is ok. Be Brave! Chapter 8: Dirty Little Secrets Things are heating up between you and Kyle, but will your family get in the way? Chapter 9: Look, It's Me Will you find refuge with Kyle, and will he be your savior? Chapter 10: Your Escape Kyle has been there for you when you really needed him and when you're with him, the world just disappears. But how long will this last? Chapter 11: It Could Run a Little Smoother Not everyone has a happy family, but when something bad happens, how far would you go to protect yourself and your loved ones? Chapter 12: That's why I like you You survive a lethal confrontation with a loved one, which deepens other relationships in your life. But rumors are flying - will you survive the gossip? 'Chapter 13: This is my decision' Cali goes to court to make sure the mother who attacked her stays in jail. Can she handle the stress? Chapter 14: Win A Surprise Honor Cali and Kyle attend Homecoming, where Cali wins a surprise honor. Then they slip away for some private time in a secluded spot. Cali considers giving in to her feelings for Kyle, until they are... Chapter 15: Learn to Love Step by Step Cali and Kyle meet Bill and his ill wife Mary, you've been married for over fifty years. The young couple is so moved by the older couple's love story that they vow to help Mary survive any way... Chapter 16: The Birthday Cali finally turns eighteen, so she and Kyle celebrate in the most special way possible. Will Kyle bare his soul to her now about his dark past? Chapter 17: Planning Cali takes the lead on coordinating the Leukemia Fundraider to save Mary. Can she convince the school board to let the benefit happen on the football field? Chapter 18: Conflicts Everything of your fundraiser goes well, however, some conflicts show up in your relationships with Kyle. Can you handle these well? Chapter 19: Festival Finally your big day comes. Here is full of surprises. Can you act your role as a leader well? Chapter 20: Let's Conquer The Troubles Together There comes too many trouble towards you. Will Kyle help you get rid of them, or will you conquer them together? Chapter 21: Turn An Enemy Into An Ally When you are spreading love and helping people, all the unhappiness in the past should be forgived. Chapter 22: Saving Lives You come face-to-face with the monster who almost killed you: your mom. Will you be able to survive her a second time? Chapter 23: Love Doctor You meet your dad's new doctor, who also has eyes on you. Will you stick with Kyle or explore this new relationship? Chapter 24: Graduation Day You prepare for graduation as things heat up in your love triangle. Will Dr. Delicious steal you away from Kyle? Chapter 25: ____ As things cool off with Kyle, Dr. Delicious and you heat up. But will you venture into a new relationship? Chapter 26: ____ As Dr. Delicious and your relationship moves forward, Kyle tries to win you back. It is too late for Kyle? Chapter 27: ____ With a baby on the way, will you be able to choose between Kyle and Danny? These choices will affect the rest of your life. Gallery His Vertical Cover.png|Vertical Cover Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Ira/Dreamerse